Fetiche
by HsTs
Summary: "Creyó que se iba afixiar. El desodorante le falló, y su olor era muy desagradable. No obstante, Mello paseaba su nariz en las cercanías de su axila. Deleitándose con su aroma. Disfrutando, gemía de placer."


_Fetiche_

Exausto.

Esa era la palabra que describía a la perfección como se sentía.

Con el patetico disfraz aún puesto, finalmente podía desplomarse en el sillón después de un tedioso día de trabajo. Subió sus piernas en la mesita de enfrente, y tiro sin querer el lapicero.

Ya no tenía la fuerza para el último esfuerzo, que era quitarse el traje del burro de Winnie Pooh. Sólo se sacó la cabeza.

Trabajaba como la otra clase de payaso, la que se disfraba para fiestas infantiles o espectáculos. Debía cantar, bailar, animar a los niños a participar...

Exaustivo. Lo cansaba tanto tener que "socializar", intentar descifrar qué cosa decían los pequeños pedejitos. El ruido, el calor, que debía jugar con ellos y el... bullying.

El maldito bullying que sus desgraciados compañeros hacían contra él. Lo insultaban, empujaban, le hacían caer sabiendo que vestido así no iba a poder levantarse con facilidad.

No podía ni estirarse para alcanzar sus cigarillos que tenía en frente. Cayó con todo en el sillón para acostarse, levantó sus piernas para acomodarse y cerró sus ojos para descansar un poco.

Sin embargo, segundos después, la puerta se abrió y entró Mello. Obligándose a saludarlo, abrió los ojos y los dirigió al reloj de la pared.  
¡¿Habían pasado dos horas?!

Su novio entró, dejó la comida en la mesa y luego lo vio al pobre derrumbado.

Soltó una fuerte carcajada, agarrándose del estómago y sosteniéndose de la mesa para no caerse.

-¿Qué mierda estás haciendo vestido así, eh? Que disfraz más ridículo, por dios.

Más se reía mientras se acercaba a él.

-Estoy... muy cansado Mells... -Se las arregló para decir.

Sintió que una mano se paseó por su espalda, y volteó su cabeza hacia él.

Mello aprovechó para besarlo. A saborear el interior de la calida boca de Mails, con desesperación. A lamer las gotas de sudor que se encontraban arriba, abajo de sus labios.

Matt quiso desprenderse para sacarse el disfraz y continuar más libre, pero lo detuvieron.

-No. -Dijo Mello -No te lo saques.

-Pero yo-

Le dio otro beso, y lo obligó a acostarse en el suelo. Prendió el aire condicionado para que diera frio al máximo y comenzó a despojarse de sus ropas. Matt estuvo sólo unos segundos, hasta que vio a Mello volvía con vaselina.

Agarró las tijeras que habían estado sobre la mesita desde el principio, y prosiguió a romper en la parte trasera.

-¡Ey! ¡Es del trabajo! - Gritó al estremecerse cuando notó que no solo rompió su disfraz, sino también la tela de sus calzoncillos. -¡NNM! Mello, avisa antes...

La vaselina entró en su interior y el blondo comenzó a frotarse contra Matt, como si fuera algún perro cachondo contra la pierna de su dueño.

-¿Qué carajos haces, Mello? -Rió nervioso. - ¿No soy yo quien es el activo?

Lo ingoró.

-¿Tienes algún fetiche con...? ¡! ¡AH! ¡AH! ¡MMN! ¡PA... PARA! -Intentó detenerlo pero con los dedos apretados en la pata del burro, era difícil. Era difícil moverse.

Las penetraciones eran duras y él no estaba listo.

-¡Me duele, estúpido! ¡PARA! -Gritó enojado.

Mello se detuvo. El corazón de Matt latía demasiado rápido. El sudor se le resbalaba con facilidad en su rostro, y estaba asustado. Pero se asustó más cuando le puso la cabeza del burro.

Y entonces, él continúo. Continúo más rápido. Sentía como palpitaba todo su interior, y el miembro de él restregándose contra si.

-¡PARA! ¡BASTA!

Le parecía tan horrible como sus gemidos de dolor. No quería. No quería hacerlo para nada. Y gritó, como la única cosa que lograba hacer.

Creyó que se iba afixiar. El desodorante le falló, y su olor era muy desagradable. No obstante, Mello paseaba su nariz en las cercanías de su axila. Deleitándose con su aroma. Disfrutando, gemía de placer.

Estaba mareadose ¿cuándo fue la última vez que comió algo? Se sentía débil. Demasiado cansado como para dar pelea.

-Mello, basta... - le pidió atontado. Ni siquiera tenía una erección. -Por favor...

No lo escuchó. Le hizo dar la vuelta como si se tratará de un objeto o algo así. No como un ser humano. Y siguió entrando como si nada. Sostenía su máscara para sujetarse mejor.

Comenzó a llorar por la frustración de ser incapaz para evitar que siguiera... _violándolo_, por no detener esa tortura, por estar siendo humillado por la persona que amaba. Y el calor. Ese fuego que tenía adentro del disfraz era insportable. Sentía que su cabeza iba explotar y que iba a morir.

-No... no quiero -gimoteaba. -No quiero...

-A ¡AH! Nmmm – Hizo Mello. Cuando su exitación alcanzó su clímax, viniéndose adentro.

Los dos se recostaron, exaustos.

Le sacó la cabeza del burro, y con una sonrisa le dijo:

-Feliz San Valentin.

Pero Matt no lo escuchó, porque se había terminado desmayando.

* * *

Cortito ^^u

Me encantan Matt y Mello a morir! Esto se lo hice a una amiga (Vicky, que se va iniciando en esta nueva(? adicción 3 ) Y se me ocurrió después de decir en FB que no encontraba mucha zoofilia gay en internet xDD Y bueno, un dibujo de Mello teniendo sexo con el burro de winnie pooh sacó este one shot :)

Parece que estaría bien una conti ¿no cierto? jajaja hasdasdjfasdjas

Pueden ver mi fanfic MxM llamado "El Show De Keehl" que es bastante pornoso... hasta que secuestran a Matt :o

Besitos!


End file.
